Unchained
by Pear Holiday
Summary: It had started off as an in innocent bet during finals week, between two best friends… but alcohol, repressed feelings, and lust got thrown into the mix too. Oops. Kotoko x Keita, AU, OOC; Spinoff from "Flipped"-verse


A/N: This is a spinoff of what happens in chapter 4 of my fic, **Flipped**. The two don't do the dirty in that fic but I seriously loved Keita in the series so I couldn't help but give him some loving when I saw a chance, especially since I've never seen a Kotoko/Keita fanfic anywhere of any rating… why? Am I the only one?

 **THIS FIC CONTAINS SOME SERIOUSLY ADULT-LEVEL SMUT.**

So kiddies, back away! And also, if this type of thing isn't your cup of tea, steer clear, and back into fluffier waters!

. . .

It had started as an innocent bet - that Keita would not be able to cram at least half the textbook's contents in a single night. Kotoko had sworn that he couldn't do it, while Keita insisted that he could. So, the two best friends decided to settle this dispute in the best way they knew how: with alcohol.

So that was why half-empty liquor bottles were now lined up on Keita's coffee table, directly in front of the couch. Keita and Kotoko sat on both ends of the couch, facing each other, each with a shot glass in hand.

"Okay... how… hic! About this one?" Kotoko said, looking down at Keita's fashion history textbook. "Fuuuurst quarter... of 19th century, England..." she slurred. "Empire-waisted dresses, with low-cut necklines. Bonnets and gloves were in vogue, too."

"Um..." Keita furrowed his brow. "I… uh… Victorian?" he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kotoko slammed his book shut gleefully. "Nope! Regency! Take a shot!"

Keita groaned but obliged her, as he leaned over to the coffee table. "Which one?"

"Grey goose!" She said, unsteadily reaching for the bottle herself. She poured the shot but her arm wobbled a bit, causing a bit of the liquor to spill onto the couch.

"Shit… Motoki is going to give me hell for that..." Keita murmured, as he took the shot. "Ugh!"

Kotoko laughed. "You're thinking about Kikyou at a time like this, when you're supposed to be hard at work and studying?" She put her shot glass down on the coffee table. "Mmkay… no… more. Everything's getting all… spinny." She swayed back and forth.

Keita nodded, putting his own shot glass down. "Yeah… me too. But hey..." he said, holding her shoulder and meeting her eye. "I got pretty close."

Kotoko nodded, a silly smile gracing her face. "But you still lost."

He nodded. "Fine… but I was _thiiiis_ close!" he said, as he held his thumb and index finger up.

"Not. Close. Enough." Kotoko said, punctuating each word with a poke on his chest, with a silly grin on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Keita said, his tone daring her to say that again.

"Yeah." She answered, her grin now slightly a bit coy.

Keita leaned over, pinning Kotoko down, and began tickling Kotoko's waists, targeting the areas that he knew were the most sensitive. Immediately, she yelped and began to writhe under his touch and reached to tickle him back. He fell back a bit, laughing as he tried to avoid her hands.

"Say you're sorry!" Kotoko cried, glee in her eyes.

"Never!" Keita said, trying to curl up into a ball. Then, he saw it - an opening!

He leaned over, grabbed both of Kotoko's wrists down, and pinned her down under him on the couch. He fell on top of her, with their noses a mere inch apart. His long hair draped down his shoulder, covering the both of them.

Neither of them moved for what felt like forever, staring at each other's eyes in silence.

Keita's eyes began roaming across her face, to drink in all of her lovely features up close - her beautiful eyes, her long lashes, her pretty nose, her face, flushed red from the heavy drinking. And her lips. Her delicious lips that begged him to have a taste.

And he had wanted to have a taste. For the longest time. He just couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he'd lost his best friend because of his stupid emotions. But a carnal force within him that had been set free due to the numerous shots he'd taken was now pushing him closer and closer toward those tempting lips.

Kotoko could feel something stiff growing against her thigh through the thin fabric of her skirt, and her breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't completely oblivious to the ways of the world, as some believed. She'd heard plenty of raunchy stories about her girlfriends' sexcapades, and had lost her virginity to a snooty guy named Naoki back in high school.

But it was her first time being so bluntly confronted with the cold-hard fact that her best friend, Keita Kamogari, was a hot-blooded male just like all of the other guys his age.

And to her surprise, she was quite okay with this.

A bit happy, even.

Keita began to lean in closer, his sense of judgment heavily under the influence of the night's study session. Kotoko's eyes fluttered closed, and she felt his lips meet hers in a soft, tentative kiss.

Then, as if electrified, he pulled away from her.

"Oh god, Kotoko..." he muttered, as he lowered his head between her neck and shoulders. In response, she tilted her head away from his head, giving him more room to explore.

"I want you so bad..." He breathed against her neck, before placing another feather-light kiss there. "I've always wanted you."

Kotoko let out a small sigh of pleasure. "Me too… I want this too, Keita."

He kissed her down her neck slowly, then moved toward her collarbone. She could feel his lashes brushing her shoulder softly, and she pulled at her top to expose more of her shoulders to accommodate his mouth. But to her displeasure, he pulled away.

He stared straight into her eyes, his pupils dilated. "Are you… sure... about this?"

She nodded, staring straight back. "I think… I've always kind of wanted this."

He smiled. "Me too."

He lifted her up off the couch and switched positions with her, so that he was sitting with his back on the backrest of the couch, and she was now the one straddling him. Her skirt hitched up as she struggled to steady herself in his lap, despite her slightly inebriated state.

Holding her by her shoulders, Keita kissed her lips again - but this time, his kiss was more desperate. More greedy. His teeth grazed her lip lightly as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth, tasting the shots of whiskey that she'd taken. Meanwhile, his hands dove in under her shirt and one of them teased the back of her bra, while the other one danced across her back.

Kotoko felt a moistness pooling in her panties, as she felt the hardness in his pants growing beneath her. God, it had been so long since she'd done this. The last time she'd had any sort of action was when she'd touched herself fantasizing about Keita's abs after she'd gone to the beach with him. And sadly, her hands were nothing compared to the real thing.

Keita pulled away from the kiss, cheeks flushed and looking slightly confused. "How come there's no clasp on the back of your bra?"

"It's in the front, silly!" She giggled. And with brazen audacity that was granted to her by the power of alcohol, she pulled her shirt up, allowing her breasts to slightly jiggle as they popped out beneath the fabric of her shirt. Keita watched hungrily, and then reached out to grab one.

"Oh!" she cried, leaning back slightly. Keita steadied her with one arm, and continued kneading her breast with his free hand. Then, he lowered his head down toward the breast that he had in his hand, and kissed it slowly.

Kotoko began gyrating in Keita's lap involuntarily, as her eyes slowly shut. "That… feels nice, Keita..." she murmured.

"Oh, does it?" he said. "But I'm afraid that I'm not giving the other one enough attention."

He let go of her back and undid her bra from the front, revealing two pert, perfect breasts. He inhaled deeply, as he drank in the the sight: Kotoko, half-naked, with her face flushed, and her nipples hard for him.

"We need to move..." he muttered, lifting her up and pinning her bare breasts against his chest. Her nipples grazed his shirt, and she let out another guttural noise. Wrapped her legs around him tightly, Kotoko began sucking on the sensitive area where his neck met his shoulder. He moved quickly, kicking the coffee table and knocking over an empty bottle of liquor in the process, as he hurried into his room. Then, he locked the door behind him, and laid Kotoko on his bed, with her legs completely hanging off the edge.

Keita lifted her skirt, pulled down her panties, and tossed them to a corner of his bed. Then, he kneeled in front of the edge of his bed and kissed her inner thigh. Kotoko moaned, and brought her legs together. Then, he reached for the shirt and bra that were still hanging loosely off her.

"Let's get these off, shall we?" he said, kissing her deeply again.

Kotoko shook her head, pulling away with a smile. "It's not fair that I'm completely naked and you haven't taken off a thing."

"Oh, really?" he said, smiling. "Don't worry, I can fix that." He removed his shirt in one move, exposing his perfectly toned mid-section, and Kotoko reached out to touch it.

"So I wasn't just imagining that you were staring at me on that day that we went to the beach, huh?" He said saucily, as he took off his jeans.

Kotoko kneeled on his bed as she shrug off her bra and shirt, and shook her head no. "Actually…" she said, kissing his bare stomach as she looked up at him, "I touched myself thinking of you that night." Then, she reached for his hardness.

Keita exhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut as she touched him through the fabric of his boxers. "Fuck, Kotoko… that's so fucking hot. I did too, you know..."

"Oh, did you?" Kotoko breathed against the only piece of clothing left between them. "Tell me about it."

"There's not much to leave to the imagination when you were wearing a white bikini..." Keita half-moaned out. "And the cold water got your nipples all hard..."

He remembered that day: how he'd given her a half-assed excuse to run back to his apartment, using his knapsack to hide the evidence of his heady lust on the train ride home. And upon returning, he'd rushed into the shower, thrown his clothes off, turned the shower on as hot as it would go, and had envisioned Kotoko in that almost-sheer bikini again.

He'd leaned against his mirror with his eyes closed. Envisioned himself taking a finger and sliding up and down the length of the bikini bottom, until she'd become wet, as she tried to stifle her moans. Pushing the fabric aside, taking her onto his lap, and fucking her until she screamed his name.

"Oh, really?" Kotoko smirked. Slowly, she pulled Keita's boxers down and his manhood sprung forth, from a patch of black curls. She pressed a few fingertips to it lightly, and brushed them against his length. At that, she saw a bead of pre-cum form at the tip and moved toward it to lick it away, but Keita pulled away.

"First, you." he said, taking her wrists in his hands once more as he pinned her against the bed, with his legs straddling her pelvis. His hardness moved deliciously against the wetness of her outer folds, as he moved. "I'm going to bring you to the edge until you're begging me to take you." He took a hardened nipple in his mouth, and sucked at it.

Kotoko let out a moan, and writhed under his ministrations. That had felt damn good. She could feel her entire body becoming more responsive to Keita's touch, as her womanhood tingled, begging to be touched.

Letting go of one of her wrists, Keita used his now-free hand to tease her other nipple. Her hand dove downward, brushed some of her own wetness away, and used it to stroke Keita's manhood. She could his muffled moan against her nipple.

He released her breast with a popping noise, and turned to the other one. He freed her other wrist, using that hand to now tease her slick nipple as he began sucking on the other one. Kotoko let go of his hardness and grabbed his ass with both of her hands, pushing him downward toward her slick folds as she started moving against him.

Keita suddenly sat straight up, and scrambled off the bed. Kotoko propped herself up, opening her mouth to protest, but saw that he was hurriedly rolling a condom down his length. Then, he sat on the bed and pulled Kotoko to him so that she was sitting with her back against his chest.

"I'm going to get you ready for me first..." he whispered into her ear, as he spread her legs open.

"But I..." Kotoko brean to protest, but Keita silenced her with a wet kiss to the nape of her neck. Then, he took his index finger and slid it into her folds, as his thumb grazed her clitoris.

The muscles in Kotoko's legs tightened, as she spread herself open wider. "Oh my god, Keita..." she moaned, leaning back into him. He inserted another finger into her, and began to thrust slowly.

"Yes… just like that..." Kotoko said, her voice laced with need. "Keita… yes..."

He let out a short laugh. "So you like being finger-fucked, Kotoko? You want me to fill you up, with another finger in there? Make you cum with your legs spread open like this, with my hard cock pressing against your ass?"

Hearing him talk dirty turned made her ache even more with need for him. But to her great displeasure, he took his fingers out of her completely.

"Why-" she began, but she was pushed down, with her back against the bed, as Keita forced her legs wide with his knees.

He took his cock in his hand, and brushed the tip against her moist womanhood. Taking his thumb and index finger, he spread apart her folds to reveal the core of her pleasure. Then, with his other hand, he traced his tip around the nub. Kotoko moved under his touch, begging him with her body to go deeper… just a bit deeper.

"Fuck… Keita… stop… playing with me..." she moaned out. "Please… just…"

"Please… just… what?" he said, using his thumb to rub her clit in slow strokes, as he teased her entrance with his tip.

"Please… put it in..." she breathed out, arching her back.

"I'm not sure if I quite get it, Kotoko." Keita said, moving his hand away from her clit, and brushing her own wetness against her hardened nipple.

"Please… inside me… Keita..." she whispered, her face growing redder.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Keita said cheekily, before grabbing her pelvis with both hands and thrusting into her. She let out a loud cry, which he quickly stifled with a kiss. She could still taste the vodka in his mouth, but knew that it was a flimsy excuse for what was happening now.

No - it was a result of months of sexual tension that had been growing between them finally reaching its peak. And the liquor had just helped to break the ice between them, allowing them to do what they dared not to do when they were sober.

But fuck it. She didn't care about that right now. What she cared about was feeling filled to the brim, for the first time in her life, by a man who actually cared about her. This handsome man, who she'd been fantasizing about for the longest time, had actually been touching himself too, at the thought of her. And that turned her on even more.

The two of them devoured each other's mouths hungrily, as Keita thrust into her. Kotoko spread her thighs open wider and wrapped her legs around his torso, ensuring that he never completely pulled out of her.

"God… Kotoko..." Keita murmured against her mouth, his hands back to her sensitive nippes. "So… fucking… hot..." He started slow, pulling his shaft out almost all the way. Kotoko could see his cock, glittering with her essence in the dim light, as he moved.

With each thrust, Kotoko's breasts quivered beneath his hands. "God… you're so tight, Kotoko..." he said, his voice huskier with need. "It feels so fucking amazing..."

"It's… been a while..." Kotoko replied, her voice breathy. "But you're damn better than anyone else I've had, Keita."

At that, Keita thrust a bit harder, and held himself there. "Damn right, I am. And you're mine now, Kotoko."

Kotoko wriggled under him, trying to thrust against him. "Keita, don't… stop..."

"Say it, Kotoko." he said, unmoving. His cock was throbbing with need for friction, but his desperate need to hear her say that she belonged to him outweighed his physical need. He couldn't do this knowing that they'd go back to the way things were, before they'd started. Not now. Not ever.

Not that he'd tasted the forbidden fruit that his body had been thirsting for, for so very painfully long.

"I'm… yours, Keita…" Kotoko murmured, looking up at him. "Yours..."

At that, Keita slipped out and slammed back into her with such force, that she uttered a cry. His body moved against hers in a lust-induced frenzy, savoring the feeling of being encased whole by Kotoko's tight wetness.

"I… ah… so… good… Keita..." Kotoko managed to cry, while digging her hands into his sheets. She rolled her head back, moaning with each thrust.

"More… Keita… please..."

The last shred of self-control snapped within him, as his carnal desires completely took over. Grabbing her shoulders, Keita thrust faster and faster, losing himself to the rhythm. Kotoko lifted her hips, matching his speed.

"Oh god, Kotoko, I..." Keita groaned. He captured her half-swollen lips in another kiss, and worshipped her mouth with his tongue. Then, he felt her inner walls tightening against his cock.

"Keita, I'm..." Kotoko breathed out, her lithe body like a tightly-wound wire.

He pulled completely out and dove as deeply into her as he could, feeling his own imminent release coming. His hips bucked against her pelvis and he came, as her womanhood contracted around him. "God..." he moaned, as he looked down at her face, rosy with the glow of having reached her own peak. "Kotoko, I love you."

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, as a small smile spread across her face. "I love you too, Keita."

He pulled away from her reluctantly to discard the used condom in his wastebasket, and crawled back into his bed. Kotoko reached for the covers, and pulled them over their naked bodies.

She planted a kiss on his nose, and he smiled sleepily.

"So, Kotoko… you were touching yourself thinking about me, too? How about some details?" Keita said slyly, turning to her.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, blushing. "Shut up."


End file.
